


Coda Challenge #9 - "Long Day"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma and Fitz reunite at the Base after the day’s events (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x09 -Broken Promises).





	

Jemma walked through the Base, feeling helpless… She wished she could’ve saved Vijay. But, as she’d come to learn, you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved. She could only hope he was okay.

She was thinking of doing some delayed work in the Lab, get her mind off things, when she spotted Fitz in the kitchen area. He looked beat.

_Poor Fitz._

She’d heard about what had happened today with AIDA. Despite her feelings toward the Android, she knew what it meant to Fitz.

She walked into the room.

“Hey.”

He glanced up momentarily. “Oh, hey.”

Jemma took two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Fitz.

“Long day?”

He nodded wearily.

“I heard about what happened with AIDA. I’m sorry,” she told him earnestly. Fitz frowned at her. She sighed. “Look, I’m not going to pretended that I liked the bloody Android, but I’m still sorry.”

When he said nothing, she continued, “It was for the best, Fitz.”

Fitz looked down.

“Yeah, I know…” he muttered sadly.

When he looked back up at her, he really saw her for the first time, noticing her clothes and hairstyle, not to mention the bruised forehead and cut lip…

“New look?” he teased with a frown.

“Undercover. Long story.”

“Please. Get my mind off my worries.”

And so she told him about Vijay and Senator Nadeer and the Watchdogs.

It felt good to talk to Fitz again. She’d been feeling a bit lonely. She and Fitz were apart so often, it had started to feel normal. She still missed him.

“I wish I could’ve helped him,” Jemma confessed.

Fitz nodded. He knew the feeling.

He wished he could’ve helped AIDA.

Knowing what was on his mind, Jemma put her arms around him and leaned her head against his. Fitz sighed and returned the hug.

There were no words. They didn’t need them. In the comforting silence, they found solace.

They’d both had a long and grueling day. But now they were home and together and, for now, their troubles seemed to lessen.


End file.
